Maximum Ride: The Musical
by yesthatguy
Summary: Who says the Flock can't sing? Before Total's wedding, he asks Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Dylan to put on a show for him and his bride. Read this story to see the quirky and musical side of the Flock!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I disclaim the Maximum Ride Series along with its characters, and the songs/tracks I will be using for this selection.

Yeah, so I read this fanfic for Maximum Ride and I got really excited. No, ew, gross! Not in that way! I meant, I was inspired. Gross, dude.

Okay, so the idea of making a musical for Maximum Ride is pretty unique I guess. And to write it down, well, my advice is: listen to the song while reading… so that you can really imagine the Flock singing and dancing to it. Don't worry. I'll be choosing songs that are REALLY popular. Just search the song up in Youtube and click the ones that say HD Audio or something like that.

Anyway, please review! This is my first fanfic and I'm having tons of fun with it. Don't hesitate to subscribe and favorite!

Fly on(gee, that's cheesy),

Yesthatguy

* * *

**1**

Okay. I have to admit. I was pretty shocked when I found out that Nudge was actually singing to Justin Bieber. I mean, we're the Flock. We kick ass, we save the world, and all that crap. But, never ever did I think that someone in our family would actually get Bieber Fever.

We were at the dinner table in Mom's house. Yeah, I don't think that I could ever get used to actually calling Dr. Martinez, Mom. But she was my mom. So that practically gives me the right to call her that, doesn't it?

Okay. So we were at the dinner table, and everyone was here. Nudge, with her big brown eyes sparkling with glee as she sipped on a banana-mango shake; Iggy and Gazzy, stuffing their faces with meatloaf and potato salad; Angel, already licking her plate clean; Mom, stunned by Izzy and Gazzy's table manners(or lack thereof); Ella, also stunned; and my Fang, sipping his Coke, trying not to laugh at the Martinez's expressions.

This was my family. Oh, wait! I almost forgot! Total and Akila, on the couch, feeding each other supper. (Don't even try to imagine this.)

Yeah, this was perfect. Until…

"Okay, guys," Mom says. She already stood up, brushing crumbs off her blouse, clearly recovering from the Iggy-Gazzy encounter. "I know that you guys are really looking forward to a break," Yeah, we are. "But before you do…" Crap. "I'd like you guy to prepare song numbers for Total and Akila."

"What???" Everyone asked in unison. No one actually noticed potato salad dripping from Gazzy's open mouth.

"Well, the thing is—." Mom was suddenly cut off by Total who was already standing on the dinner table.

"You know guys, I've really helped you a lot," he began saying. "So for a wedding gift, I'd like all of you to present something for me and my pumpkin, Akila." Blech. "We all know I'm a big fan of the arts, and I've talked to Akila about this, and she really enjoyed the idea. She's looking forward to hearing you guys sing."

"Wait, Total," Iggy began saying. "I know that and all, but—." Once again, Total cut in.

"Let me explain this to you. Four days from now would be my wedding. And I'd really APPRECIATE it if you guys could at least entertain us. Here's how it goes. I want every member of the Flock to sing at least ONE solo number… that's minimum. You can have a duet, a trio, whatever. Just at least one solo song, for EACH of you. I'm pretty sure Nudge can download the music from the internet, print out the lyrics, and Ella told me that she could handle the lights. Yes, I want this to be BIG. Dylan, you're part of this too. Choreography is optional. I'll give you one day for preparation. On the next day, those who would like to sing in a group, you can perform on this day. If there are no group performances, we move on to the solos. If there are group performances, the solos would be on the following day. Any questions? None? Okay. Good luck." Total trotted off the table and went to his room, Akila by his side.

No one moved, because everyone had the same thought.

Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a loooooooooong time to upload this one cause of crappy internet connection. Sigh.

Once again, I disclaim Maximum Ride and all its characters, also the songs and tracks I'm going to be using for my story… Now for a little Q&A!

Q: Where'd you get the idea of making Maximum Ride a musical?

A: Well, I've been reading some fanfics lately and I enjoy the ones with songs… I think they're called songfics. I'm not sure. And well, I decided, why not make your whole story full of songs? And so the idea of a musical was born. That, and I love musicals.

Q: Why are your chapters so short?

A: Have you been reading Maximum Ride? The chapters are really short! Most of the time.

Q: Are you planning to go full-through with this story?

A: Well, no. Since my setting was only before Total and Akila's wedding, it doesn't really give me the length to write a whole novel, now does it? But I'm very much happy with the idea that people pretend this really happened in _Fang_.

On to CHAPTER 2!!!

* * *

2

I still couldn't believe this was happening. I mean, we save the world. We kick mad scientists' butts. The whole world knows we have wings. We're genetically engineered mutant bird kids. And we were supposed to act like we we're on friggin' American Idol.

"That's a great idea, Max! Why didn't I think of it?" Angel suddenly exclaimed. I wondered what she meant by that.

After being quiet for a few minutes, the Flock (besides Nudge and Angel) gave a huge outburst, complaining about this and that to my mom. Oh, my little buggers. Aren't they cute?

"Oh come on! Superheroes don't sing! Have you ever heard of Superman sing to Taylor Swift?" Gazzy asked Mom. I wondered how he knew Taylor Swift. I wouldn't be surprised if Nudge knew about it… but the Gasman? I'll need to ponder on that.

"Yeah!" Iggy chimed in. "We have cool abilities! And we can fly! We don't sing!"

"Now, guys," Mom said a little bit shakily. I'm pretty sure she felt cornered right now. I felt a little bad for her. A LITTLE. No way as heck I was going to sing. "This is Total's wedding we're talking about. This is probably going to be the happiest day of his life, and I'm sure, when he's married, he won't be able to go with you guys on your missions. Let's show him that you guys care about him a lot, right?"

The roar of complaints from the Flock did not stop. I'm proud to say I was one of them.

"Hey… let's talk about this first, okay? I mean, Total's been—."

"Excuse me, Dr. Martinez?" Angel said, cutting her off.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I speak? I feel that I could really convince them." There she goes again. With her matter-of-factly tone. Man, it annoyed me.

"Umm… sure, Angel. Go ahead." Mom said a bit reluctantly, not sure what Angel was going to do next. Angel stood up.

"Well, guys. We all know I was the one who rescued Total. And I feel like I have the deepest connection with him. So I didn't disagree with him for one minute." I can't believe this girl is only seven years old. "So let's do this for him, shall we? Oh and, I'd like add a twist. Dr. Martinez, can I?"

"Err… sure, Angel." We had the same thought: as if anything's going to stop you, anyway.

"I'd like to ask Total, Dr. Martinez, and Ella to judge our performances. The winner will not have to do their chores for a month. Is that alright?" Angel said as she turned to Mom.

"Honestly, I think that's a great idea." Angel beamed with pride. She sat down slowly, as if she won an honorable award or something. That little show-off.

"Okay. Let's wrap this up. It's getting pretty late, and I want you guys to go to bed early. I assume you have a pretty long day tomorrow. And no, Gazzy. You can't watch Oprah. Not tonight." Gazzy's shoulders seemed to sag. "Good night, everyone. See you tomorrow."

Mom moved around the table, and one by one kissed our foreheads as she bid us a good night. I was surprised Fang didn't flinch or anything. That was so not like him.

After Mom left, Ella stood up from the table too.

"I know this sucks for you, guys, but it may not be too bad. I know this show, and it's called Glee. It's really great, and funny too! They're all in something called a show choir. They sing and dance at the same time, but not Britney style. You guys should watch it! I have the first episode on my laptop and you can watch it. It might give you guys some great ideas. Sometimes, I imagine myself in a show choir too. It's not as bad as you think, guys. Anyway, my laptop's there on the coffee table. Good night!"

It took a few seconds for that to register on our minds.

Ella hurriedly left and the Flock was left in the dining room.

It was pretty quiet for a few minutes. Guess who broke the silence?

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea," Angel said with her chin pointing skyward.

"Yes, you'd love this opportunity to shine, wouldn't you, Miss I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else?" Iggy spitefully replied.

Angel's nose flared. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey guys!" Here goes Mommy Max, to the rescue. I stood up, preparing my role for the Peacemaker. "I know this is really crappy and all, but the worst thing to do right now is fight. Before we work through this, Total has _surprisingly_ been a bit considerate." I faced Nudge. "Nudge, are you okay with this? That you have to download the songs and print out the lyrics? It's gonna be extra load on your part."

I was glad that her big brown eyes seemed to twinkle. "No, no! It's okay, Max. I'd love to do it. Come on, download songs? I've hacked into top-secret government computers. It'll be a breeze," she replied.

"Well, that's great, Nudge. Thank you." I now faced Iggy and Gazzy. They both looked down as if they were toddlers who were guilty of something. "A little respect, please? That's my mom you were talking to."

"Sorry, Max, " they both said in unison.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Can I even hear myself? Anyway. "So here's how we're going to work this out. Let's watch this Glee thing tonight. I'm not really sure what to do anyway. Tomorrow, we're going to plan our group performances in the morning. Yes, I want some trios or duets because I'd like an extra day to work on my solo, thank you. We're going to do this solo stuff individually. No chores for a month? Come on, guys. It's every man for himself. Anyway, Nudge. Will you please operate the laptop?" Wow. I was on fire, here!

Nudge nodded and everyone rose from the dinner table and moved to the sala. While everyone was waiting for the laptop to start-up, I spoke to Fang.

"Hey, are you all right? You haven't said a word."

"I'm fine," he said glumly.

"Well, you don't seem fine."

"It's nothing."

"Well, whatever you say. But I'm here, okay?" I told him, daring him to look at my eyes while I stared at him.

"Yeah, I know." He looked at me and smiled those smiles that just tugged at my heart.

"Hey, guys!" Nudge called out. "It's about to start!"

We walked over to the sofa, and realized how cramp we all were. We were all curious about this Glee stuff.

Get ready folks, the show's about to start.


End file.
